Josh
by Marry-black
Summary: BillyTeddy. Soirée calme, pas de parents, Teddy...sûrement en train de réviser. Plus que lui...et Josh  malgré ce que le résumé pourrait laisser penser ce n'est PAS un BillyxOC! Allez lire vous verrez!


Hello hello, journée postage intensif de minifics inutiles!

Alors voici une minific très courte et très inutile sur mes chers Billy et Teddy, et avec introduction d'un nouveau personnage que je ressortirais peut-être parce que je l'aime bien, Josh! (Non je ne vais pas les séparer, n'ayez pas peur)

Disclaimer : Seul Josh est à moi!

* * *

><p>"Billy! On y va, tu seras sûrement couché quand on rentrera, bonne nuit!"<p>

"Bonne nuit m'man"

Billy leva un œil de son livre de cours une seconde pour écouter ses parents sortir de la maison, puis la voiture démarrer. Il baissa à nouveau les yeux sur sa page… il le connaissait ce chapitre, hein? Il le connaissait bien. Et puis il avait bien écouté pendant les cours, à part pendant la vidéo vu que cette andouille de Teddy s'était mis à le peloter…mais elle n'était pas importante cette vidéo de toute façon, il le connaissait très bien ce cours, voilà.

Le livre se referma avec un bruit sourd et il le rangea dans son sac, c'était assez pour les révisions, il se débrouillerait très bien de toute façon…

"Enfin seuls…"

Avec un sourire des plus coquins il partit donner un tour de verrou à sa porte, histoire d'être sûr, même si la maison était vide, et baissa un peu la lumière tout en retirant sa ceinture.

"…Josh."

Passant un coup de langue sur ses lèvres sèches il ralluma l'écran du pc en veille depuis qu'il révisait et ouvrit un dossier caché dans les tréfonds de son disque dur nommé sobrement "Hockey", dans lequel se trouvait le dernier film de Josh, téléchargé cette après-midi.

Josh. Acteur d'à peine 20 ans au tatouage évocateur dans le creux des reins et au piercing à la langue, et idole de Billy Kaplan. Pas qu'il l'avoue en public, histoire de conserver l'image du petit geek très studieux qui révise et qui ne regarde pas de porno quand ses parents sont absents.

Sans plus de culpabilité le film fut lancé, son jean ouvert, et Josh était déjà en train de se déshabiller dans un vestiaire, sur une musique tout à fait appropriée. Ça commençait terriblement bien.

**XxX**

_10 minutes plus tard._

Driiiiing

Billy manqua de faire une crise cardiaque, et de se griffer très douloureusement, en entendant la sonnerie de son portable. Quelle idée aussi de mettre une sonnerie aussi stridente…et qui était l'abruti qui l'appelait à ce moment précis?

Un œil sur l'écran de son téléphone et il poussa un petit soupir, avant de mettre pause sur l'ordinateur et de décrocher…

"…Teddy…"

"Ouh… t'as la voix qui me file des frissons tout partout, alors soit mes hormones me travaillent soit t'as vu le dernier Josh…"

"Troisième solution, tes hormones te travaillent ET je suis en train de mater le dernier Josh…"

"Ahh… coïncidence surprenante moi aussi…"

"Au lieu de réviser, c'est mal Teddy Altman… et en plus tu m'appelle en même temps…"

"Moui…je me sentais seul, contrairement à Josh qui est de plus en plus entouré… pourquoi l'équipe de Hockey de notre lycée est pas comme ça?"

Billy eut un petit rire et remit la vidéo en route, de toute façon Teddy regardait la même chose.

"Je suppose que tu es donc seul et libre un certain temps?"

"Seul comme une âme en peine et libre comme l'air toute la soirée…Phone Sex Monsieur Kaplan?"

"Non pas vraiment… bouge pas"

Avec un sourire amusé il éloigna le téléphone de son oreille et se mit à murmurer.

"…"

Le sort avait fonctionné un peu plus vite qu'à l'accoutumée, peut-être parce qu'il en avait vraiment très très envie… d'accord Josh et son équipe de Hockey étaient foutrement sexy mais ce n'était rien comparé à SON Teddy. Son Teddy qui venait d'apparaitre au milieu de la pièce assis sur le lit, une main sur le téléphone à son oreille et l'autre dans son pantalon ouvert, sa chemise déboutonnée sur son torse musclé.

"Qu'est ce que tu veux…oh je vois…"

Fit-il en réalisant ce qui venait de se passer. Avec un sourire il raccrocha et jeta le téléphone sur le lit en s'étalant un peu plus sur le dit lit.

"Sex tout court Monsieur Altman?"

* * *

><p>Voilà voilà,<p>

c'est court c'est stupide et si j'avais mis la scène de fesse c'aurait presque été un PWP! alors, vous aussi vous aimez Josh? XD


End file.
